


my hurt (your betrayal stings so bad)

by TsukiDragneel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Despair, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Introspection, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi is Not Dead, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: kokichi opens his heartshuichi shatters it





	my hurt (your betrayal stings so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as OumaSai, but I wrote it as more platonic. Have fun :D

_Death is inescapable._

Kokichi Oma knows that all too well.

He's seen many people die in his tenure at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Seen good kill bad, bad kill good, and everything in between.

He's felt what a skull feels like as it's crushed in by a shot-put ball, felt the utter  _despair_ of watching others die thanks to his own ineptitude.

Gonta and Miu were just pawns, then. A trap. A shitty mousetrap that  _failed_.

Shuichi, though.

For the first time, it seems as though there could be something to live for.

But would Shuichi care if he died?

The others sure as hell wouldn't. He could probably slit his wrists and none of them would give a fuck.

Except Shuichi.

It's selfish to force all of his hope onto one person, but he doesn't care.

There's no other hope in this hollow heart of his.

No other way out except despair.

* * *

He kidnaps Kaito out of jealousy.

Jealousy is a rather fucked-up way to put it, really. 

He's jealous of what Kaito has. How Kaito has Maki while Kokichi has  _nothing._

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want a friend.

Kaito is not that friend.

And besides, he's always been good at lying.

He plays the part of the mastermind surprisingly well, manipulating Kaito into a rage.

The Ultimate Astronaut doesn't hear how he cries his heart out when he's away from the door, when he can hear Shuichi talking to Kaito through the window, and the realization that he is  _forever alone_.

* * *

Maki shooting him is a godsend.

He's been wanting to die for a while now. And yet, he can't die until he's created a murder to take down the mastermind.

A murder to save Shuichi, save his only friend.

A murder to save the lives of everyone still trapped here, and a murder to avenge the lives of everyone who has died.

He explains his plan to Kaito, and the skeptical astronaut seems oddly willing. 

Kaito pretends to drink the antidote when Maki throws it through the window, forcing Kokichi to drink it later.

They film a video of Kokichi being crushed by the press, leaving a sleeve of his jacket hanging out.

On rewatching it, that momentary flash between the clips is barely evident. The single flash, single frame, where Kokichi's hand is replaced by Kaito's.

_"You swear you aren't the mastermind?"_

_"Nishishi! Of course not! Why would I lie to a dying man?"_

Kaito makes him promise to protect Maki just before the press comes down.

He's not sure that he could even do that, but he's going to try.

* * *

His penchant for lying makes playing Kaito easy.

Still, it's a bit... depressing? When they vote Kaito the killer so easily.

Shuichi doesn't know. It's sad enough, watching the detective flail in the dark, unable to see past the rudimentary video.

Still, he has  _won_. They vote Kaito guilty, and Monokuma demands to see who's inside the exisal.

"Nishishi..."

The cockpit opens and Kokichi exits, smirking devilishly, but with the unmistakable air of  _victory_ behind his smile.

"Monokuma's ruling is wrong," he announces, no small gravitas here. "This killing game cannot continue. Kaito is dead."

Everyone appears shocked. Surprisingly enough, so is Tsumugi- he thought she must be the mastermind after all.

She opens her mouth, Kokichi assumes, to laugh,

But it's Shuichi whose mad cackles fill the room. Shuichi's eyes swirling with the intense darkness of despair, shadows seeming to compose his entire being.

Kokichi must be hope.

That's fucked-up.

"This is... so incredible..."

Shuichi clutches at his head, despair seeming to taint the very air he breathes.

"I was wrong... I was wrong and now I have to die..."

The smile on his face speaks of ecstasy, absolute bliss.

(Kokichi never had a friend, did he?)

(It would just be inconvenient if he died, wouldn't it?)

"Shuichi, you don't have to die..."

Those platitudes from Tsumugi do nothing as Maki collapses, tears streaming down her face.

Her two best friends are dead now. Dead and gone, just like the old Shuichi Saihara.

"But this  _despair_..." Shuichi smirks. "It's the rules of the game, Shirogane."

This isn't Shuichi.

Or is this really just that fake Shuichi that came from this game?

Is Shuichi really despair?

"You all were really interesting," Shuichi smiles, a sickening pleasure in his eyes. "You never failed to interest me."

He turns, staring at the crowd from atop Monokuma's throne. When did he move there?

"I hope you never thought we were friends," Shuichi coos. "We weren't. Never. Oh, if you could see your faces... such despair... it's  _intoxicating_."

He opens his hands wide, as if inviting a hug. 

"You know what time it is now!"

The Monokumas surround him, all with the same sadistic smile they wore at the start of this game.

"No..." Maki gasps.

Kokichi can't breathe.

He won, didn't he? So why...

Why does it feel as though he's lost.

"It's punishment time!" Shuichi crows.

Again, Kokichi remembers the maxim that has ruled his life up to this point, and carries it in his heart.

He carries it as he watches Shuichi die, a gruesome and painful death, from strangulation, falling, burning, and finally impaled onto a large spear to bleed out.

He carries it as he questions whether it was really worth it.

_Death is inescapable._


End file.
